It was on a starry night
by AccountKiller254654354351
Summary: it seems like a normal night shift until saheria comes down with...something... can greg find out what it is before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This fic is posted with a massive shout out to ****rhirhi73 I hope you like it and I hope you don't guess what I have planned :3 *laughs evilly***

Sahera Shah was not feeling at all well, she had felt fine this morning, but as she had gulped down the last of the coffee that her loving husband had happily made, her stomach had taken an unexpected turn for the worst. The first few flakes of snow were falling from the midnight blue sky above her, and she thought of her darling kids that had been anticipating this all week, she had put them to bed hours earlier, they would miss the beginnings of the snow storm. She always let them stay up late when she was on lates, normally out of guilt than anything else, but it always happened and her children, Indie and Sophia, relished the late nights.

She felt strangely detached from herself, and just stood, a few meters from the undoubtedly gritted hospital car park. The beauty of such a simple thing took her breath away, the tiny grains of pure whiteness that would eventually cover the ugly urban world that surrounds her. Through the night it would undoubtedly snow heavily, and in the morning there would be a thick layer of pure white, exuding the gentle hush that came with every blanket of snow. She could no longer feel her toes inside her leather boots, the denim of her jeans was soaking wet, her thick black coat temporarily whitened. She could barely move her legs, but managed to force her knees and walk into the brightly lit expanse of wet concrete that surrounded her workplace.

Greg was early for work, he didn't plan on making a habit of it, but seeing Sahera for even a minute longer than usual was a treat he couldn't pass up. She hurried coldly through the automatic doors and he was struck by how timelessly beautiful she looked when she had been out in the snow. She had a knitted beret type hat on which was made out of thick wool of warm colours. Her dark hair was dusted with white, like icing sugar; it made her almost black eyes look massive. The blue denim of her jeans had been darkened significantly and her black coat had been turned white from the snow. He sauntered charmingly over to her, but worry over took his feelings of love. Her face was very pale, well pale for her. And she didn't look at all well.

Her head was pounding; her stomach was flipping over in a very uncomfortable fashion. Any other day and she would have been overjoyed to be out of the biting cold, but today the bright lights and warmth weren't enveloping her like an old friend, but pressing on her from all sides, blurring around the edges. Blackness surging in uncomfortably from the sedges of her vision, making her sway slightly. Greg noticed the unsteadiness, and she seemed to turn a funny shade of whitish red. She bent over, empting her stomach all over the floor, he saw her knees start to go and caught her before she could hit the ground. Panic eating away at his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: just a massive thank you for the support of all my reviewers, I love all you guys and I have amended my spelling mistake :P. Also another massive shout out to rhirhi73 **

He had one arm round her shoulders; the other hooked under her legs in seconds, her head was limply resting against his chest. "Sahira" he called gently to her as he rushed to the nearest bed "Sahira, can you hear me?" he called again, more urgently this time as he carried her swiftly through the doors towards the ward. "Come on Sahira" he pleaded with her as he all but sprinted past Jac, she immediately followed him when she noticed the unconscious woman in his arms.

He laid her on the bed, her boots making wet marks streaked with dirt on the pristine sheets. Jac crashed through the doors seconds after him, as he was straightening her out, her eyes widened in shock as she noticed who she was. "Sahira" she said simply before descending upon her in a flurry of lights, pokes, prods and questions aimed in the general direction of Greg "what happened?" she demanded as she checked her pulse "I don't know I was just going to say hello when she puked and collapsed" he told Jac in his sing-song Irish accent. "How was she looking before the collapse?" this was asked whilst she shone a light in Sahira's eyes. "A bit pale I suppose..." he stammered out, the adrenalin that had been coursing through his veins moments earlier was now replaced with undiluted fear.

He stood there rooted to the spot, he felt like crying laughing and breaking down all at once, Jac noticed his weaknesses, and stopped expertly examining her colleague to go and berate him.

"Here, she is not your friend, or whatever it is you two have going on" Jac scolded him. "She is a patient and it is your job to fix her!" Jac all but screamed at him and stormed out the room. The door slammed shut behind her with a jarring crash that caused the whole ward to fall silent, Greg rushed after her, intent on finding out the source of her illness "Jac-" he called. But Ms. Naylor was one step ahead of him; she swirled around in one fluid motion, her ginger hair swinging around her back and her green eyes flashing menacingly. Greg suddenly felt a little afraid of the dominating woman stood in front of him, and had a fleeting thought to return to Sahira's room.

"She's fine" Jac told him coldly "Just wait until she wakes up then run a tox screen and all the normal tests you would perform on someone that has just fainted. I trust you know what they are Dr. Douglas." She finished before whipping back around and stalking into the bustling corridor and melting away into the crowd until just a small flash of orange was visible. Greg did the same and pushed his way back into Sahira's side room.

He looked upon her with sadness. She was like a broken doll dumped onto the floor by a bored child. Her cheeks had lost almost all colour, her hat had fallen to the floor when he had laid her down and her hair, now wet from melted snow, was splayed messily on the pillow beside her. The boots were shiny with water, and the once immaculate sheets were streaked with water and mud. Greg finally raked his eyes up to her face, and his heart seemed to freeze. Her eyes were closed, hiding the dark circles that burned like coals. She was deathly pale, even her lips seemed to have gone white, and one of her arms was hanging over the edge of the hospital bed. Greg moved towards her, intending to give her a little dignity by removing her shoes and coat, when her eyes opened slowly and groggily, she dragged herself with difficulty to her elbows. She mumbled something incoherently, and opened her eyes wide, waiting for the world to swim into focus.

When it finally did she drank in the image of Greg Douglas greedily, thankful that he had been the one to witness her little episode of sickness. Her legs swung down over the side of the bed and she jumped unsteadily to her feet, she swayed a little then blinked a few times and went to leave the room.

"Hey Sahira." He called, grabbing her by the arm and swinging her around "you can't go yet. We need to run some tests" he reasoned levelly, but she could hear the slight fear in his voice and scoffed.

"I'm over worked, tired and not eating properly, I promise I'll take some time off, sleep 12 hours a day and eat a balanced meal 3 times a day." She replied before leaving the room. He caught her again by the arm "at least let me call your... husband" he managed to choke out "I really don't want you driving" he told her honestly, looking her straight In the eyes, there was silence for a long moment, before she nodded mutely and stumbled towards the staff room to lie down on the couch in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another MAHOOSIVE shout out for my buddy rhirhi73 :DDDD if you like greg/sahira stories checck out fighting fate in all its super awesomeness. and another big thankyou for all my reviewers :D oxoxo**

* * *

><p>As soon as Sahira reached the safety of the staff room she collapsed gratefully onto the sofa, she wasn't in the least bit worried, she just felt so... ill. Her head felt fuzzy, like it was stuffed with cotton wool, and she felt a little dizzy and clunky, like she couldn't walk in a straight line without falling over, which was annoying her. She was a surgeon, and surgeons don't feel uncoordinated, the pride themselves on being exactly the opposite. Her head was swimming now and her vision blurring, she couldn't breathe properly, she couldn't do anything but pant. Sahira Shah may be a doctor who trained at medical school for 5 years, but she had always ignored her own aches, pains and complaints. Chalking it up to stress or fatigue, as she always had and always will, and as she was now. She just wanted to sleep, to let unconsciousness take away all the stresses of daily life. So she closed her eyes and let the feelings of drowsiness wash over her, pulling her away from the harsh reality and into a dreamland where nothing bad cold ever happen.<p>

"Hello?" replied a deep male voice from down the phone, he sounded like he'd just woken up and probably had, it was just gone midnight after all.

"Eh, hello, this is Mr. Douglas from Holby City Hospital..." Greg answered professionally, hoping Sahira's husband couldn't hear the contempt hidden in his voice.

"Is this about Sahira? What's happened?" He asked in an uninterested tone

Greg couldn't help but hate him, _if Sahira was my wife I would be over the god damn moon, and if her workplace called in the middle of the night I would at least have the decency to sound even the tiniest bit interested_ he thought bitterly "Well she hasn't been feeling too good, I checked her over and I don't really feel that comfortable with her driving"

He was about to ask him to come and pick her up, but was cut off by the man's angry tone

"Just shove in a cab for Christ sake, I'm not her keeper!"

Greg had to stop himself from screaming every insult he could think of down the phone "Just be a decent husband and come and get your sick wife." He replied venomously then hung up, intending to go and tell Sahira that her 'loving' husband may come but not to bet on it.

Jac however, had other ideas; she had gone to make sure that Sahira and Greg hadn't killed each other, or ended up snogging each other senseless, she could never tell with those two. But when she had pushed through the doors with her usual ice queen exterior she was surprised to find the bed empty. It wouldn't have shocked quite as much is the bed was made up ready for a new patient, but it was left in a dishevelled state, with the same muddy streaks at the foot, the same wet marks on the pillow, even the blue waffle coverlet hadn't been moved for the floor where Greg had thrown it in obvious panic. And as much as she hated Sahira at times, she didn't want to risk her collapsed in some dark corner struggling to stay conscious, Hanssen would not be too happy if his little protégée died whilst under her care. So she just sighed and went in search of the smooth Mr. Douglas.

He was talking to Sahira in the staff room, he had told her what her husband had said, she looked down, embarrassed. She knew he had a mean streak, but those words were low, even for him. Would he come? She just didn't know... and, not that she would admit this to anyone but herself, she wouldn't get in a car in this state, it wasn't safe. Greg seemed to catch on to her reluctance to drive home and offered to give her a lift if he didn't show in half an hour. She accepted meekly, vowing to pick him up the next time they were due on shift at the same time.

The seconds ticked by and turned into minutes and they just sat there and talked. They chatted awkwardly at first, not sure what to say to one another, but soon the words started to flow naturally and the clipped remarks somehow transformed into long sentences that seemed to spill from the very heart of the other. Sahira told him about her kids, how much she loved them, how she would do anything for them. Funny stories were told from Greg's school days and Sahira just couldn't stop laughing, she could barely believe some of the hair rising tales that he came out with, but then she remembered this was _Greg _she was talking about, and just giggled all the more. He was shocked to learn that she had been expelled from her pre-school and laughed so much he very nearly chocked.

Somehow 30 minutes had slipped past and Greg stood, offering a hand to help her up, she smiled and accepted, still feeling slightly dizzy and uncoordinated. Greg's hand was all that kept her standing as the blackness forced its way in from the edge of her vision again, this time she didn't pass out, but was blinded for a few seconds, barely able to stand. When her vision returned it was still off, blurred and doubled. Slowly two of Greg turned into one and sharpened around the edges. She knew he wanted to keep her in the hospital, but refused and stumbled unsteadily from the room, he ran up behind her, hooking an arm around her waist, still not happy about letting her leave, he would at least make sure she got home safe.

By the time they reached reception the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and it was still falling fast, they could see the flakes flutter down from above and Sahira couldn't help but smile, if it carried on like this then when the kids woke up there would be one hell of a snow war. They were heading to the door when three figures bustled in; she recognized them at once, as they recognized her. A beaming child ran forward whilst the other was in the arms of a tall weedy man, who was standing at the doorway. A little girl dressed in pyjama bottoms, a big green duffle coat, snow boots, hat, scarf and gloves reached Sahira, smiling widely from ear to ear "Mummy! Mummy! It's sowing!" she squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around her waist. "So it is." Sahira replied.

Sophia detached herself from Sahira and stared up at Greg with big brown eyes, the same shape and colour as her mothers, and Greg's heart melted. "So what's your name then?" he asked her with a crooked grin, Sahira's heart fluttered, but she soon had it back in check. "Sophia" the little girl replied with impeccable politeness. "And how old are you then Sophia?" he enquired back "I'm going to be 6 in December" she told him with importance. He smiled back at her; he had fallen in love with this little girl in an instant.

The weedy man passed Sahira a shop brought coffee and she smiled gratefully, taking a sip. She threw a grin over her shoulder at Greg, and a look that said sorry. But as soon as they were out the door Sahira crashed to the floor, her coffee clattering down beside her. Sophia started screaming and Indie buried his head in his father's shoulder, crying. Greg was there in seconds.

"She's not going home" he told her husband who was standing there looking bored.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: first of all I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating this storey in such a long time, I've been writing another one; it's called 'eggs and tears' if you wanna check it out :')**

**Another shout out to all my reviewers and subscribers and again to all the beautiful people out there who did both :')**

**Well how can I even begin... thank you rhirhi73 for all you support reviews help with research and subscriptions, thank you for favouriteing me, you really are a wonderful person and you are truly worthy of a much better shout out than this but I don't know what else I can say, just THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! And I hope you finish your homework. Much Love! **

Sahira's eye lids felt so heavy, like they were made of lead instead of skin, she just couldn't find the strength to open then, or to move her mouth. She could hear the soft beeping of the machine that was undoubtedly measuring her heartbeat, counting the steady, pulsing noise emitting from the ECG beside her. She counted along... beep... beep... beep... the sound was calming, she was so tired even though she hadn't even opened her eyes... so tired... just for a second she thought to herself before sinking once more into unconsciousness.

Greg was pacing worriedly from one end of the corridor to the next, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, the gentle beeping from the ECG, counting it made him feel calmer, he knew she was still with him. Beep... beep... beep... the sound was calming. He had ordered an emergency tox screen, taking a small sample of her blood whilst she was lying in the narrow hospital bed, he felt as though he had been violating her in the most horrible way. And now he could do nothing but wait with baited breathe for the results.

Jac had been down to see her (surprisingly) carrying a few CD's that Chris, Sahira's husband, had left with her, putting them on softly in her room. Elliot had sat with his hand in her still one for half an hour, enduring half a Michael Bublè album, And now Hanssen was striding in his usual 'I'm-the-big-freakishly-tall-boss' way, looking worried.

"What's her condition?" he asked Greg in his usual emotionless monotone.

"Stable." He replied trying to keep his composure "Her vitals are strong" he elaborated.

"Keep me informed" he replied before striding off.

A nurse hurried down the hallways shiny surface with a piece of paper in her hands. Greg knew it was the tox screen results and rushed down to meet her half way, his hands were shaking as he snatched them unceremoniously from the young woman's hands. She left very quickly, not wanting to be a nuisance on her first day, she knew nothing of Greg and Sahira's complicated relationship, and she had only been informed 5 minutes previously that Sahira Shah even worked there.

His eyes scanned the test result, his eyes finally resting on one relieving result that also worried him at the same time. She had too much diazepam in her blood stream. He dropped the paper and ran to get the suitable amount flumazenil to wake her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated this story in a looooong time... hope this makes up for it :P**

**A massive shout out to all my subscribers and reviewers as always :D **

**Rhirhi73... wait for the next instalment of eggs and tears for a shout out that will blow your mind! But for now, words cannot describe how priceless you have been the the writing of this twisted tale :) **

**Disclaimer: Holby city is, unfortunately, not mine and these wonderful characters do not belong to me, however if any of you want to get me a Christmas pressie you know where to start looking... ;P**

Sahira's feeling was slowly coming back to her; she was no longer contented with just drifting in and out of awareness and was now fighting the crushing blackness that was pressing on her. Spells of black oblivion had become few and far between and most of her time was spent pushing against the blackness that seemed to be as heavy as a planet; not only was she frustrated at her inability to banish the eerie darkness that blanketed her life, but also suffering from extreme mental fatigue at pushing away the bouts of unawareness that tried to pull her under so often.

Greg hadn't left her side ever since he had put flumazenil into her IV pouch of saline, and didn't plan to until she opened her eyes. His hand was holding hers, as it had been for hours. Diazepam. He just could get what this might mean out of his mind. Had she intentionally tried to kill herself? Did she have one of the degenerative diseases that were prescribed diazepam to mask the symptoms? Neither option was preferable. Gently, oh so gently, he turned her hand over and began tracing the grooves that lined her palm, his index finger soon drawing love hearts, stars and spirals creating a magnificent invisible doodle. Forcing the test results to the back of his uneasy mind, he focused on her hand. Her living hand. She was alive, and that was all that mattered to him.

She could feel a hand on hers, slowly tracing patterns she couldn't distinguish onto her palm, it ticked and she felt her lips twitch a little. Triumph spread through her like golden sunlight, lighting up her mind and rekindling the tiny flame of hope that told her she wasn't going to be stuck like this forever. Feelings of awareness surged around her mind, and despite fighting off the darkness, Sahira was surprised at how hazy and sketchy the last few... however long it had been... were. She was lazy and riddled with confusion, she didn't know why, and she wasn't going to waste her energy thinking about it. Instead she opened her eyes, squinting a little bit at the bright light streaming in from the window above her bed. Drinking in her surroundings whilst staying perfectly still, she registered the hospital room around her, the beeping ECG machine measuring her heart rate, and Greg, sitting at her bedside, captivated by the patterns on her palm. Feeling her heart stutter a little, and hearing the ECG machine mirror it made Greg glance up at her, obviously to make sure she was okay, and his eyes widened with shock and joy and another emotion she couldn't quite place in her dazed state. They fell towards each other in unison to meet in a tight hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist; and his wrapped around the back of her neck. Her head tucked easily under his chin and he whispered sweet words of comfort into her hair for both himself and for her.

When the long hug ended, he lay her gently back down, scared he might break her. He knew he would have to talk about the Diazepam with her, but a small part of him just wanted to sit her with her. Unfortunately, the larger part of his mind that thought like a doctor nagged him to talk to her, and eventually, that side won over.

"Sahira..." he began awkwardly, her dark eyes gazed at his, silently telling him to go on. This wasn't unusual; they could probably have entire conversations with each other without speaking a single word.

"The tests showed a very high amount of Diazepam in your blood stream." He began a little slowly, picking out his words cautiously, trying not to accuse her of anything. If he had to choose one way to describe her though, apart from beautiful, he would have to say sharp as a scalpel. She had picked out his silent accusation in his eyes and she was insulted and angry.

"You think I tried to kill myself." She replied it wasn't a question; it was a statement. A statement that was laced with hurt and confusion and disappointment that he thought so little of her.

"Look, that's just one of many possibilities; any number of things could explain this to us."

"I would never-" she began angrily, but he cut her off "Then how did it get in your system at such a high concentration then?" he answered with equal anger.

"I don't know" she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek, anger gone. Heart melting he pulled her into another hug and they apologized, she knew he was just worried about her. He understood that she was just confused.

"What the hell is going on?" a man's voice snarled from the doorway. The couple sprang apart and Greg's eyes met the furious eyes of Sahira's husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A massive shout out to all my reviewers! You guys are all amazing! Keep them coming people**

**Rhirhi73 you legend! I love all your reviews and comments and the research you did on this story for me, I would truly be lost without you :D I really hope you update fighting fate soon (if you're not reading it I suggest you start now as it is truly awesome!) if you're struggling I could always beta read it and then give some suggestions :)**

**Rosalielove1, I hope this is to your liking :D**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, not because I own Holby, just because it's the boring bit so here is my blanket disclaimer for all that has been written in 'it was on a starry night' and everything that will be written :D **

**And, after my super long little into, on with the story...**

Sahira and Greg sprang apart and before either party had a chance to utter a word Indie had bounded forward and clambered on the bed eagerly. Sophia was standing at the doorway in her school uniform, her big dark eyes wide and her mouth set in a firm line. She stomped over to the bed with an unhappy face on, her lower lip jutting out in the most adorable way.

"You tell me off if I don't get out of bed right when the alarm goes off, but daddy says you only just woke up and its 4 'o' clock. That's not fair." She finished, sounding much wiser than her 5 years.

Greg and Sahira erupted into laughter and she scooped her little 40 year old up onto her lap and apologized meekly

"It's okay, I forgive you" Sophia replied graciously and then flung her arms around her mother.

All the while Chris just stood at the door, his arms folded as Greg played with Indie and Sahira chatted with Sophia. _That man_ he thought bitterly _that man is shagging MY WIFE and now has the cheek to play with MY CHILD, how dare he!_ Chris stood there at the doorway for another half an hour before stalking into the room and trying to press an angry kiss to Sahira's lips to show Greg who was boss, but at the last minute Sahira turned her head so his lips met her cheek. The large duffel bag he was carrying fell to the ground and he mumbled that he brought her a few things angrily before grabbing each child by the hand and marched them out the room. Sahira breathed a sigh of relief the moment he disappeared from view.

"Well that went well" she said sarcastically before Jac burst angrily through the door.

"Nice to see that your awake." She told Sahira before letting loose on Greg "Hassesn has been going manic! Are you forgetting you're an actual doctor, who has patients to look after and people to fix! You don't have time to go and chat to Sahira every 5 minutes! No offence Sahira, Now go!"

He sauntered happily out the door, throwing a grin over his shoulder to a sniggering Sahira, Jac followed him in her usual upright gait and in seconds they had gone. Sahira was on her own for the first time since she had woken up.

Pulling the large duffel bag onto her bed with difficulty, she wondered idly what he had packed her. When she unzipped the bag she was surprised to find a klip lock container of homemade muffins resting on the top, she felt instantly guilty for ignoring him earlier, and placed them carefully on her bedside table. The rest of the bag contained clothes. 5 sets of pyjama's, 4 Hollister T-Shirts and 2 New Look ones, 4 pairs of Jeans and 2 pairs of Joggers, a pair of leggings a few vest tops and 2 oversized men's shirts that she loved dearly. When she dug further she unearthed 3 massive striped jumpers, her vans, Uggs and slipper socks, laptop, a collection of magazines and books and when she looked on the floor her coat, snood, hat and gloves had been dumped there. In the side pocket he had stashed a supply of underwear and a games console of his; a brush and various hair supplies were soon found along with a minimal amount of makeup. She smiled inwardly and quickly dressed herself in a grey vest top, a pair of black skinny jeans with little grey tears up the legs and a big, largely checked men's' shirt before putting her vans on and pulling her hair into a messy bun. Pleased that she looked okay, Sahira set off down the corridor for a little wander, pulling her IV drip along with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you to all my reviewers and supporters, there are too many to name!**

**Rhirhi73 thank you for everything that you have done, be it research ideas or just general jokes, I'm expecting my stethoscope sometime soon ;) **

**And on with the story...**

Sahira was very bored. After wandering aimlessly down unfamiliar corridors for 15 minutes she had found herself by a lift and, unaware of any other way to get off the ward, pushed the down button and decided to go and get a coffee. Ollie was in the lift on the way to orthopaedics and they had a chat about what she was doing in a high dependency room and why she had a drip in the back of her hand, which was very awkward as she knew why she was there but not how. When the lift finally delivered her to the ground floor, every nurse in the hospital seemed to be there and they were all wishing her a speedy recovery, her hopes of having a very private collapse were dashed when the seventh nurse told her to get well soon. Sitting down with a sigh, Sahira started picking the Apple Danish she didn't even want to pieces. The coffee shop man had told her it was on the house and handed her a brown paper bag with a pastry in with a wink, she had always known he fancied her, but he should have done his research, or at least given her the usual cake she got. If there was one thing Sahira hated more than all the attention she was getting it was apples. Pushing her plate away in a manner that reminded her of Sophia when peas were put on her dinner, Sahira sipped her coffee moodily, startling slightly when Jac flopped down on the seat opposite.

"With a face like that you'll do me out of my well earned title of ice queen" she told Sahira playfully before stealing the untouched food. When Sahira's face hadn't lifted Jac became worried; she knew that Sahira had her moments of moodiness, but it was normally in protection of other people and it would be gone in seconds. But now Sahira was genially upset about something and Jac had no idea what. "Oh come on!" she snapped curtly "stop looking like someone just punched your kitten and get on with your life, there's more than sitting down here looking like a moody teenager that's just been dumped!" she finished and stalked off into the crowded bustle of the lobby. Sahira would have usually been upset, but had turned off after 'punched your kitten' and decided she really didn't need another Jac rant. Dumping the half eaten cake and coffee in the bin Sahira wandered over to the lifts and decided to go and harass Greg, she didn't know why, but thinking about talking to him made the deep feeling of foreboding lift, like the sun burning through a thick fog.

Greg wasn't difficult to find, he was sitting in the office in the same spot he had been when he had hid with her from Jac. When she had crashed through the door Greg had jumped a mile and practically had to scrape himself off the ceiling before he fixed her with a disapproving glare.

"You should be resting" he told her sternly "And you should be working." Sahira countered without missing a beat. "Touché my friend." He replied playfully and scooted over so she could sit down next to him. They chatted meaninglessly for over an hour and a half, somehow they had shifted around so that they were both sitting cross legged and opposite one another. The melancholy atmosphere that her husband had left between them was lifting quickly and soon they were playing a seemingly light hearted game of truth or dare. Greg batted away Sahira's worries about his job, seeing as he had done next to no work this shift, but he insisted he could get away with missing a shift or two because no one but Jac was going to stop him leaving right now. He tactfully avoided saying why, but they both knew and the alternative ending to the sentence hung in the air like heavy mist for a split second.

"Would you ever cheat on your husband?" Greg asked slyly when Sahira chose truth, her mouth hung open for a second, shocked by his directness. She didn't know what to say; six months ago she would have said no and been horrified at the very idea. But now- now she had no answer. How were you supposed to tell someone: no, I wouldn't cheat on my husband unless it was with you, how could she say that without things between them going very badly wrong? So she just shrugged her shoulders helplessly and hoped he didn't think of her as a coward and unfaithful.

Both always chose truth, answering the questions as honestly as possible without igniting the sexual tension that surrounded them. So much was learnt about the other in those hours and Sahira was committing every second to memory, as was Greg; until she finally chose dare, fearing he would ask her the one question she couldn't answer. _Do you love me?_ But Greg had other things in mind.

"I dare you to kiss me" he challenged her with a mischievous smirk on his face. She swallowed hard and leaned forward a little, judging the best angle to get a quick peck and nothing more, but as she leaned closer his lips met hers and all thoughts of pulling away after a split second disintegrated. She was lost in the kiss, in the way her stomach felt like it was in freefall; a loud bang at the end of the corridor startled them both and they pulled apart. Sahira rushed to her feet and, with tears in her eyes, found the way back to her room. For the first time since her wedding day, she wished she wasn't married to Chris.

**Just thought I'd give you all a taste of victory and then snatch it away again, and on that note I ask you to review and the speed at which I update will be solely determined by the number I get... so get reviewing people! :P xxx**


End file.
